El renacer del toa
by Deuschess
Summary: Han pasado diez mil años después de la batalla final, el pueblo Agori y Matoran convive en paz y armonía en este nuevo mundo forjado por el sacrificio de Mata Nui, pero una amenaza oculta quiere salir a la luz. Nuevos héroes buscaran a algunos de los Toa que están desaparecidos por todo el mundo, para así hacerle frente a esta amenaza inminente.


Era una noche fría en los desiertos de las tierras muertas de Magna Nui, el nuevo nombre que tenía Spherus Magna después de la Gran Guerra de Bara Magna. El desierto estaba ubicado a varios Kios lejos de Po-Nuva, la nueva ciudad de los Po-Matoran y varios Agoris. No había ningún rastro de vida, ellugar solo era iluminado el cielo estrellado y sus dos lunas, la era de briza tanhelada como lo era en Ko-Wahi y movía algunos granos de arena, qué hizo que de poco a poco se formen grandes dunas como en cualquier otro desierto, también ocultandolos restos de criaturas que murieron por las condiciones del lugar al tratar decruzar aquel gran manto de arena ... o asesinados por sus verdaderos gobernantes.

Un grupo de tres Vorox estaba corriendo hacia una dirección preguntando los más inteligentes de la tribu conocían, dos del grupo estaban armadoscon lanzas, pero uno tenía una bolsa de algún tipo de cuero, estaba muy cerca de un líquido. Ellos iban directo a lo que podrían considerar su nuevo hogar.

En un punto de su recorrido, los tres agitados apoyaron consus lanzas, se pusieron frente a lo que parecía un pequeño monte que era tanalto como ellos, no parecía la gran cosapero en eso uno de los Vorox dio unos tres golpes a la pared de piedra con suarma, en eso el piso comenzó a temblar un poco y el muro del monte comenzó a hundirse, mostrando una entrada a una cueva. Los tres entraron sin vacilar y justo cuandolo hicieron la pared regresó a donde estaba antes, bloqueando el acceso a aquel lugar misterioso.

Ya adentro el lugar estaba oscuro, pero mientras más seadentraban las paredes de la cueva tenían varias antorchas, cosa que no se necesita tanto ellos que están acostumbrados fácilmente a las oscuras, pero no hay iluminación para ellos, sino para su mentor.

A varios Kios de profundidad se encontraron con varios otros Vorox, estos estaban comiendo en mesas, cosa que era algo incómodo, pero que tenían que seguir si querían seguir viviendo en aquel acogedor lugar el cual les daba refugio y comida, pero no era gratis. Varios otros Vorox han trabajado, pero no como tallar piedras o hacer lanzas, sino mucho más complejos y fuera de la naturaleza de ellos, como armas avanzadas motores o mecanismos de alta tecnología.

Los tres Vorox no estaban tan seguros si era bueno para supueblo seguir las órdenes de su poderoso Amo, este logro derrotó a uno de los horrores del universo Matoran con facilidad, no sabían lo que era era capaz de compartir con ellos si lo traicionaban.

El grupo llego a una especie de entrada a una habitación, ahora es bien moderno y avanzado en tecnología, la puerta estaba protegida por dos guardias también Vorox. Él que tenía la bolsa con agua diounos chasquidos y sonidos, los dos guardianes abrieron la puerta y dejaronentrar solo al que tenía el pedido.

Este entro algo tembloroso y con la cabeza hacia abajo, nosolo por miedo, sino por vergüenza, ya que lo que estaba ahí, o la persona quienestaba ahí no es mera sercia tratada de esa forma después del favor que le hizo asu mundo.

El cuarto era largo para llegar a la pared del fondo al igual que el oscuro pero al final pudo llegar a donde se logró su objetivo.

Un ser de armadura dorada y blanca se vio con los humanos encadenados en la misma comparación en la que estaba apoyada, se vio totalmente escaneado y demacrado, el Vorox nervioso levanto la cabeza del guerrero, no hay opusoresistencia y que estaba muy agotado. El asustado puede comenzar a darle un beberel agua de la bolsa al prisionero, a este se le escapaba un poco por la boca yaque esta estaba muy relajada, pero la máscara le ayudaba que no le caiga en losojos, además de que el Vorox hacia pausas para que pueda tragar el agua sinatorarse, después de que el ser con cola de escorpión se quedó mirando alvaliente guerrero, se sintió muy culpable, no quería que siguiera el prisionero en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada.

-No hay necesidad que te quedes aquí - dijo una voz de tonotranquilo y sereno detrás de Vorox - Pero si eres curioso, pues presencia esto, hay varias cosas de las que puedes aprender.

En Vorox se puso nervioso al escuchar esa voz, el ser se puso a un lado, haciendo que el que estaba viniendo pueda ver al prisionero.

El ser dorado levanto la cabeza con dificultad y vio quedesde las sombras aparecieron alguien, de un cuerpo pequeño y marrón, era un matoran, pero el guerrero sabia de quien se enfrenta, ya sabía muy bien del engaño deeste enano ser, que con aquella noble y simpática apariencia pretendía ocultarsu carácter manipulador, intelectual y sobre todo peligroso.

-Siempre es bueno verte, es un misterio siempre saber cómo es este estado detrás de la puerta, saber si estas o no estas, pero siempreestas - Dijo el matoran - Has hecho tanto como una roca para escapar de aquí, señales de la misma forma en la que te capture, y tal vez sigas así por un largotiempo.

-¿Y porque no me acabas de una vez? ¿Por qué no ejecutas unode tus planos que tienes con migo? - Dijo el ser dorado - Ya han pasado varios años y aun no haces nada.

-La paciencia es una gran virtud, una que aprendió de todos los siglos, todos estos milenios - dijo el matoran que de pronto hablo de untono más sombrío - Esperando el momento indicado para actuar, de dejar la reina verdad soy, después de actuar desde las sombras, por fin poder hacer lo que me propuse después de tantos siglos de aprisionamiento en este cuerpo, lo que estáspasando ahora no es lo mismo que yo pase, encerrado en este débil cuerpo no soy otra opción que limitarme en mis objetivos, pero ahora, en este bastonuevo mundo, las cosas que son distintas, y eso lo sabes muy bien, Takanuva.

-Digo lo mismo, Velika - dijo el Toa de la Luz levantando lacabeza para mirar a los ojos - Hay nuevos héroes, nuevos Toa ...

-¿Y qué paso con los últimos que vinieron a atacarme? ¿Mh? - Interrumpióel matoran - Apenas lograron salir por un error, un pequeño error el cual tendrá una probabilidad de un millón, y yo aprendo de mis errores.

-Aun así fallaras - dijo Takanuva con un tono furioso - Ya vasa ver, no dejaremos que alguien más amenaza a nuestra gente, y sobre todo aalguien como tú, hay Glatorian y Toas preparados para cualquier cosa, luchando contra los Cazadores Oscuros o los Skakdi , tu solo eres alguien insignificantepara ellos, no estas ni los talones de ser como lo fue Makuta.

El Vorox tuvo miedo de que su amo mande una orden paracastigar al Toa, él era el más cercano así que había sido el que lo hizo, pero no pasó nada, el Matoran se quedó en silencio mirando a Takanuva, el pequeño ser soltó una pequeña risa, le dio la espalda al toa y sefue por donde entro caminando. El Vorox se sintió aliviado, pero de repente llegó a la salida Velika este sedetuvo y voló ligeramente su cabeza.

-Me doy cuenta que tienes razón en una cosa - dijo el matoran– No voy a ser como Makuta, no, es imposible, porque voy a ser superior, voy a ser más de lo que él fue.

En eso el Gran Ser disfrazado abrió la puerta del cuarto y semarchó cerrando esta con fuerza. El Vorox volteo a ver a Takanuva, visto contraba cabizbajo otra vez y así estaría a menos que otra vez venga su amo.

La criatura era joven aun, conocía las leyendas que contaban al pueblo acerca de la Gran Guerra de Bara Magna y la alianza de los Toa conlos Glatorians para derrotar a un poderoso demonio ajeno a este mundo, y queentre estos héroes se afectan a Takanuva, Toa de la Luz, que ahora era unprisionero de Velika, un ser que su tributo desconoce mucho pero saben que essumamente inteligente.

El joven Vorox miraba al Toa con misericordia y pena, sabía lo que estaba haciendo era malo, para él y para su pueblo, en algún momento se libró a este gran héroe, pero no sabia como.

Velika después de salir del cuarto se perdió en un lugar importante para él, uno que era el más profundo de toda su guarida.

Al llegar se encuentran con todo su plan marchando a laperfección, en el lado se encuentran amontonados varios cadáveres de Voroxfallecidos por distintas causas, estos estaban dentro de un contenedor con un líquidoidonegro verdoso, En otro número de varios receptores llenos de huesos y armadurasmuy antiguos sacados de minas que había mandado a hacer Velika, estos restos hubiesen pertenecido a los antiguos Glatorian o Criaturas ya fallecidas hacevarios milenios.

Más adelante habían armas y partes de armadura recién hechas, en un lugar habían lanzas y una especie de arcos con lo que parecían serlanzadores de proyectiles. También en otra parte se encontró un par de hachasgigantes, una cadena que terminaba en una garra y tres espadas gancho.

Más al fondo vio lo que quería. Además de todos los Voroxtrabajando en las cosas que ya había pasado había algo que él se deleitabavisualmente, su carta del triunfo, su verdadero pase a la victoria.

Frente a Velika se encontró una cápsula verde oscuro, tenía el cuerpo de un ser muerto, uno grande y de color verde con negro, era muy parecido a los Skrall, seres que atacaban antes a los originales pobladores de Bara Magna, pero este era era aún más grande e intimidante, no era nadiemás que Tuma, el antiguo líder de los Skrall, ahora muerto y casi partido porla mitad, pero Velika estaba sonriendo viendo partes del ser que eran desechascomo si se les arregló la armadura pero siendo reemplazado por lo que vio huesos El cuerpo de Tuma no usa su máscara, pero eso no importaba, yano era necesario.

En eso un Vorox con una pinza de herrero en mano dejo una máscara de cabeza a una mesa de roca que había frente a la cápsula, Velika se acercó alobjeto y sonriente lo miro.

Esta mascara poseía dos largos cuernos que apuntaban al aire libre y tenía una apariencia que se asemejaba mucho a una calavera, Velikasonriente miro al cuerpo encapsulado.

-Tuma, el ultimo clase líder Skrall, un perfecto estratega yguerrero, ahora totalmente muerto y desesperado dentro de un gran frasco, deboadmitir que fuiste un reto, incluso después de que Mata Nui te hubderrotado, pero al final, nunca superaste al ejercito de Vorox que mande que teasesinaran, ya conocíamos bien la debilidad que tenías, pero aun así mataste aunos cuantos antes de caer - dijo el matoran - Pero sabes que fui bueno, jamásdeje que ellos se comieran tus restos, no, eres más útil que eso, solo hay queesperar, así desaparecerás por completo, y en vez de que tu cuerpo sea el de unSkrall caído, será el de un nuevo y más fuerte guerrero, de los más poderosos que han pisado estas tierras, más inteligente y feroz, un verdadero .. triturador

_**Y este fue el prólogo de esta fanfiction, esto es nomas un pequeño experimento que estoy haciendo, depende cuanto apoyo tenga tal vez lo continuo, fue algo que se me vino por inspiración nomas, comenten su opinión o cualquier observación, estaré atento en leerlas, por mientras, yo despido, Adiós.**_


End file.
